IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 15
Ghostbusters 15 is the fifteenth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot The unexpected aftereffects of the knock-off proton packs utilized by the Ghost-Smashers have unleashed one very juiced up ghost on the city of New York! If even the tried and true equipment of the real Ghostbusters can't stop this thing... what can? Spook Central November Solicitations 8/17/12 Cast Megaspook Sandy Van Sanders Eugene Visitor Mr. Visitor Walter Peck Ghost Smashers Ron Alexander Lou Kamaka Jenny Moran Dani Shpak Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Murdock Alice Death Equipment Omni Ecto-Gyro Helmet Ecto Goggles Megatrap Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Radio Proton Pistol Giga meter Locations ABS Studios Mr. Visitor's House New York City Hall Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Herald Square Herald Towers Development On May 14th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed his cover for Issue #15 will be based on the pan up from the original introduction title sequence of The Real Ghostbusters. TRexJones Tweet #1 5/14/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 5/14/12 On June 5th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted several works in progress of his cover. The Grabber Ghost is also featured in the cover. TRexJones Tweet #1 6/5/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 6/5/12 TRexJones Tweet #3 6/5/12 On August 17th, 2012, Erik Burnham, in an interview with The Big One Comic Podcast, revealed he was thinking about using the Ecto-2 from The Real Ghostbusters. The Big One Podcast Erik Burnham Interview 8/17/12, 41:29-41:33 On September 12th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed Eugene Visitor's story would be wrapped up in Issue #15. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 9/12/12 On October 16th, 2012, Erik Burnham teased Egon gets violent. erikburnham Tweet #1 erikburnham Tweet #2 On October 31st, 2012, Dan Schoening posted a preview of Cover A. Dan Schoening deviantArt #15 Cover A 10/31/12 On November 15th, 2012, Erik Burnham confirmed the Ecto-2 appearing in this issue is largely a one-off appearance for now. Erik Burnham Ghostbusters Fans post 11/15/12 On November 26th, 2012, a covers, credits, and 7 page preview was posted. Issue #15 Preview via CBR 11/26/12 On November 28th, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 1, 15, 16, and 19. Delgado hinted his "15" easter egg is on page 15. Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 1 11/28/12 Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 15 11/28/12 Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 16 11/28/12 Luis Delgado deviantArt Page 19 11/28/12 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP120333. Pull List Comixology Ghostbusters #15 *Ghost Smashers is the name of Dan Aykroyd's original script for Ghostbusters. *Cover RI **The cover is a homage to a scene from the first title sequence of The Real Ghostbusters **The Big Mohawk Ghost, Big Spike Ghost, Caterpillar Ghost, Eye Visor Ghost, Horizontal Grin Ghost, Mean Ghost, Big with Mean Teeth Ghost, and Big Mouth Ghost all appear in their respective areas on the cover. **Slimer, Gulper Ghost, Wrapper Ghost, Grabber Ghost, and Chomper Ghost were the only add-ons. Tristan Jones reply deviantArt 12/8/12 *Page One **Carl the reporter refers to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's debut in the first movie. **The ABS news ticker refers to Grossjuck Industries and Paul Smart from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" **The news ticker also refers to the Eye of Truth, Possessor Demon, and 20/40/60 from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **One of Luis Delgado's "15" easter eggs is on the underside of the helicopter **In the last panel when the feed is lost, Sandy Van Sanders and Roon Ancient are on the adjoining screens from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" *Page Two **Sandy Van Sanders reports from ABS Studios, both from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **One of Luis Delgado's "15" easter eggs is the ABS News 15 logo **Mr. Visitor's television is a "Velocity Microphone" label, an older make of television. *Page Four **A plaque refers to "Wally Wick," an alternative to the infamous "Dickless" line from the first movie used in TV broadcasts. **Also in the plaque is a reference to the 3rd District, Peck's station in the first movie when he worked for the E.P.A. **An Omni magazine, first seen in the first movie, is on Peck's desk. **The Omni magazine cover features Robo-Buster from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" **Ron refers to the Ghostbusters' defacing of national landmarks such as when the Statue of Liberty was animated in Ghostbusters II **Jenny refers to Ray's Occult Books **The bowl of candy in Peck's office is from the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Halloween II 1/2" *Page Five **On the back of Egon's pocket computer is "Marsha" the name of his animated counterpart's computer in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" *Page Six **The Ecto-2 and Helmet Ecto-Goggles from The Real Ghostbusters make their debut **The Thanksgiving Day parade poster mentions Stacy's Department Store from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" **The poster also refers to Murray the Mantis and his role in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" **On the street level by Winston are posters for Happy Turkey Stuffing, seen in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" in the Haunted Holidays trade paperback **Above Winston is "R.H. Stacy," an homage to Macy's and Stacy's. **Near Peter is the Chekaren Fine Furs store, a reference to Chekaren to character and his occupation from "The Man Who Sought Death" in Issue #8 **The Chekaren store replaces Conway, a clothing store. **The Fight Back poster is from the second montage in the first movie when the Subway Ghost appears. **Cut off on the right is the Some One poster the Clock Ghost crashed into in Times Square in The Real Ghostbusters "Three Men and an Egon" **The Traps are laid out in the northwestern corner of Herald Square, at the intersection of Broadway and West 35th Street. *Page Seven **On the dashboard is the Air Sickness from the Haunted Vehicles line of Kenner, this completes the appearances all three vehicles in the ongoing series *Page 10 **The Grossjuck Plaza can be seen on the left **Grossjuck Plaza is based in the MetLife Building *Page 11 **Alice the Librarian from the first movie is among the crowd **Alice's books are "Who's Who and What's That," "Spirit Summonings and Conjurations," "Lochmore's Guide to the Lower Regions" **The blond guy is Brett Vanderbrook from the "Follow that Marshmallow" tours **A man mentions the E.P.A. **The man who mentions the E.P.A. is visually based on Troy Benjamin of Ghostbusters HQ **Ads for Happy Turkey and Stay Puft Marshmallows are around **Vince Braggs from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" is in the crowd **The big red building in the foreground is Herald Towers *Page 12 **The Traps and Mega Trap are connected to the generator for Peter's thrower at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" *Page 13 **Peter dons his shades from the montage in Ghostbusters II **The trigger Peter uses is visually based on the one used by Egon for the Ecto-Garbage Truck in Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" **Another ad for the Stay Puft Marshmallows can be seen *Page 16 **One of Luis Delgado's "15" easter eggs is on the underside of the black helicopter *Page 18 **Winston suggests Crossing the Streams **Egon refers to the Temple of Gozer from the first movie **The billboard references ABS Studios again **The billboard also references Blinkers and his television show, deleted from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *Page 20 **Peter refers to Death taking out the Megaspook as a Deus ex Machina, a classic trope where an unsolvable problem is abruptly solved. **To the right is the Stacy's building *Page 22 **A photo of the Goast from the previous issue is present *Page 23 **Schematics of Ron's Proton Pack and the Arm Mounted Proton Pack are present. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Winston mentions meeting Death then Death acknowledges they helped free him. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingIssue15CoverAPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersOngoingIssue15CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI Preview GhostbustersOngoingIssue15CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingIssue15Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents